


Club Days

by illusionists



Series: Club Days [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ?? i guess, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tsumugi Astral Projects, i wanna die, losers first smut, they get walked in on, uhhh, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionists/pseuds/illusionists
Summary: Shuu will do anything to find inspiration.





	Club Days

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in like 500 years and im jumping right back into the deep end yay its probably OOC as hell

Shuu will do anything to find inspiration. He puts no limit to it, which can either be really good or really bad.

For Mika, who's currently shirtless and placing kisses down Shuu's neck, he considers it a very good thing. They're both far from comfortable trying to fit in Shuu's usual sewing chair, desk right behind them.

Shuu sits with his back pressed against the chair, his uniform jacket gone, undershirt unbuttoned as it slowly slides down his shoulders, his legs spread out wide. Mika's more than happy to be between them.

Half of his uniform was disposed of what seems to be seconds after Tsumugi left the clubroom. Mika's own legs slid in the loops of the chair's arms, thighs holding Shuu in place as he grinds down for him to feel his eagerness. If he's correct, he can feel Shuu burning underneath him for more too.

 

It's all for _inspiration_ , Shuu has to remind himself.

Tsumugi picked up a job from Eichi and then ~~pestered~~ asked Shuu for help. All he had to do was sketch a concept; Tsumugi needed Kuro's help for a few materials and then had to run it all by Eichi. Since it'd shut Tsumugi up, Shuu kept emptily promising to get it done. Personally, he couldn't give a damn if Eichi got what he wanted or not, however— this involves the club, now. A part of him wanted to show off his skills.

 

And yet, here he is, mindless as Mika inspires him.

 

Running a hand through his partner's hair, Shuu slowly pushes Mika's head down as his chest arches, a definite invitation. Mika happily accepts, kissing and sucking around his collarbone, hands snaking their way up to grab each side of Shuu with thumbs occupying each nipple.

 

Shuu only has one golden rule: these exchanges must be wordless.

_Wordless, but never soundless._

 

He's the first to utter a small whimper out. The way his partner's mouth moves is no amateur's, his thumbs already knowing the right patterns for Shuu's chest. Mismatched colored eyes meet a dazed stare of purple, a hint of a devilish gleam in them when he grinds harder on Shuu. God, he's aching to be in his mentor so badly. If everything has to be at Shuu's pace, Mika figures he might as well let him feel how hard he makes him. Maybe Shuu'll grant him the mercy of moving faster.

It's no bluff either when Shuu raises his hips up to met Mika's when he dips down, bulges meeting each other.

 _Damn_ , Shuu wants to whisper so badly. He can't tell if he did or not at this point. There's been nothing but teasing and, _damn-_

He's brought down from his contact high as Mika grabs one of his hands to palm him through his boxers, his partner's pants unzipped and unbuttoned during his daze. Shuu's fingers senselessly curl around Mika's cock, earning a deep groan in response.

It's frustrating to stick with the golden rule. Mika wants nothing more than to ease off this chair and slide on the desk, to pull Shuu in his lap and be ridden, to force Shuu to look him in his eyes as he makes him moan his name- not Kagehira, but _Mika._  
_If he doesn't get Shuu's hand around his cock soon-_

This foreplay's enough and Shuu's body is fully agreeing. He pushes Mika off his chest with his free hand, moving it up and tucking a side lock of hair behind his ear. There's hardly enough time to react before Mika rushes back in to lock his mouth on Shuu's.

The wordless communication begins with Shuu digging his nails down Mika's chest. It's a call for attention.

Mika breaks away with a growl. His mentor takes only the best care of himself. That freshly manicured hand leaves skin rising as it drags across.

 _"Yes?"_ Mika would say if he could.

Shuu already knows the cues of Mika's body. After all, it's far from the first time they've done this.  
This type of connection makes it much more personal, more deep for him. With no words and only body language to go off on, it allows a certain type of understanding to grow.  
That is what Shuu craves— to learn every bit of Mika's body.

He glances down at the teasing handiwork he's been giving to his lovely underling before meeting his eyes again. The wicked gleam is bright in them, full of mischievous intent.  
His hand claws down on Mika's chest again, needing to make sure he's paying full attention.

 _"Don't keep me waiting,"_ Shuu seems to answer, his other hand giving Mika's cock a tug through his boxers.

Mika traces Shuu's bottom lip with his thumb, earning a nod from his mentor. He swings in to connect their mouths as he shakes his way out of his remaining clothing.

Shuu wraps one of his arms across Mika, scraping nails across his shoulder in a slow circular pattern.  
His other hand quickly finds their way down and slowly starts to pump.  
Hissing comes from the need of a faster pace as Mika thrusts a few time into Shuu's hand.

 _"Impatient, are we?"_ Shuu communicates.

His underling blows a laugh under his breath.  
Yes, he was very impatient and wanted to let his mentor know how badly he needed him. He doesn't care. He can't care. When his sovereign is blessing him with the grace of his touch, he won't settle for a soft stroke, a slow pump.  
Mika holds Shuu's hand in place, forcing both of their grips to tighten as he thrusts. Normally, Shuu would haul Mika in his hand, drawing off at a moderate pace while tightening his grip in changing patterns. It applies pressure all over his underling's cock, making him feel sensations he didn't even know was possible. The groans coming from Mika are still lovely to Shuu, even if he isn't in control.  
_Maybe it's time for that to change._

All it takes is another deep claw on Mika's shoulder, Shuu shifting his hand to draw a firm thumb across the head, and he surrenders, mismatched eyes squeezing tightly.  
Shuu is the one who needs the inspiration after all; not this runt.  
With both his mentor's hand on top of his, the unrelenting pumps and pulls get a breathy moan out of Mika.

 _"Quiet,"_ Shuu would say. _"This is for no one else to see nor hear."_

 _"Let them,"_ Mika wants to growl.  
_"Let everyone witness this spectacle of our passion."_

To hell with the concept designs, the work that needs to be done.  
When Mika gasps and reacts the way he does, Shuu only wants to tear him apart. He can try to take dominance, but Shuu will always be his sovereign, his saving grace most holy. Shuu's body is a blessing to Mika, his worship to his Lord more sacred than feeble-minded beings could ever begin to comprehend.  
Even if Shuu has been achingly hard, he knows Mika can give him the treatment he deserves.

 

"Shuu-kun~! We're ba-"

Mika and Shuu stop dead in their tracks as Tsumugi, Eichi, and Kuro all gasp in unison. The latter dropping all of the fabric rolls he prepared.

 

_Bloody hell._

Shuu still promises he saw Valhalla flash before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this was highkey awkward for me but uhhhhhh enjoy??? i have no idea how to properly write mika's speech patterns


End file.
